A conventional garden lamps, as shown in FIG. 1, is composed of several thin electrical conductive wires (11) extending through the hollow interior of a lamppost (1) and connected in series to a plurality of small light bulbs (12). The lamppost is farther mounted in a garden or sports field for outdoor use. Problems rose due to the penetration of rainwater from the top opening of lampposts, which often causes electrical conductive wires (2) short circuited in poles. Thus it is desirable to have improvements made on the conventional structure.
The present invention primarily provides an improved lamppost structure that has a close fit with C type light bulbs to achieve a waterproof effect while providing better decoration and illumination. Now the present invention will be described in detail with reference to the accompanying drawings.